


It doesn't always have to be dramatic

by MsPriestly



Series: The Mill Chronicles [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, M/M, Relationship Discussions, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9934493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPriestly/pseuds/MsPriestly
Summary: Liv and Aaron have a little chat about Liv's feelings for Gabby. Aaron doesn't have all the answers, but that's okay. They're both working it out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't quite know what this is? Sort of ties into my Mill Family Headcanons for anyone who might have seen them on tumblr. Will probably write a little more? idk.

They’re making tea when Liv finally gets the guts to ask Aaron about it. Well, Aaron’s making tea, she’s just sat on the counter and watching him chopping some mushrooms to stick in a spag bol. It’s been rolling around in her head for a while now, but for some reason every time she’s opened her mouth to ask him, she’s chickened out. Like she expects him to be disgusted or something. Which is ridiculous. It’s mental. And yet.

“How’d you know you were in love with Adam?” she asks finally, the question blurting out of her somewhere between him asking her to pass him a knife and her handing it to him. To his credit, he only manages to fumble with the blade and not drop it, clearly blind sighted by the question as he stares at her. Now that the words are out there, she doesn’t want to take them back cos it’s not quite and admission, but it’s pretty close.

“This about Gabby?” he asks, setting the knife aside. Damn it. She’d sort of hoped he’d just carry on working. Aaron has this shitty habit of being able to look at her and see right through her. She fidgets on the counter and shrugs. It’s pretty much all he needs, and she hears it in his sigh when he’s sure he’s hit the mark, “I dunno. It happened over time. Didn’t really know when, just woke up and it was just… There.” They’re both awkward with this stuff at first. Feelings are hardest to start talking about, but they’ve proved in the past that talking to each other helps.

“I thought people were meant to have that “What the fuck, holy shit, I’m in love” moment,” Liv mutters, toying with the clingfilm in her hands to avoid looking up at her brother, “It wasn’t like that for you either?”

“No, but I definitely was in denial for a long time,” Aaron points out, moving to stand next to her, his arm against her knee. Liv’s legs are crossed underneath her and she’s wearing a pair of wrecked old cotton tracksuit pants that had been cut into shorts. They used to be Adam’s and they’re mostly worn out, but supremely comfortable. He’d given them to her when she’d ripped her jeans up at the scrapyard. She’d been mortified, trying to hide the fact that she was exposing her backside. He hadn’t said a word, just given her a hoody to wrap around her waist and then cut the bottom bit of his spare trackies and left so she could get changed.

Adam was a good person. Like a second big brother. And he makes Aaron smile.

“You’ve only just gotten all sort of – you know – romantic and stuff now though,” Liv says, leaning against him and nestling her head on his shoulder, words coming easier now, “I kissed Gabby. Well. We kissed. She kissed me back-”

“-Definitely a more positive step than mine and Adam’s first kiss.”

“That’s cause you’re both tits,” Liv snorts, laughing against his hoody, “There wasn’t any drama. Like… I thought there’d be drama. I keep expecting things to go mad but I think everything might be okay. I dunno what it means though. I like girls. I like her. But I dunno if I like lads. I kissed Mark from school a few months ago and it was shit and he stank a bit-” she mumbles, smiling with relief when Aaron kisses the top of her head and stops her ramble.

“Things don’t have to always be dramatic or drawn out. Apparently, sometimes things can just be simple and you get to enjoy it, Liv. I’m proud of you.” Liv bites her lip to hold back the urge to cry and smushes her face into his shoulder, “You’re 16; you don’t have to have everything worked out. You like Gabby? Then be with her.”

Liv nods and let’s herself hang around for a minute before she pulls away, squeezing her brother in a tight hug for a minute before she hops off the counter and pulls her phone out of her pocket, “I’m gonna-”

“I’ll leave a bit of this in the oven for when you get back,” Aaron says, rolling his eyes as Liv pulls her boots and jacket on, a determined look on her face. “Big gay revelation or no, be back by ten.” She’s distracted when Adam walks in, very much planning her next move in her head (She’s going to hold Gabby’s hand. She’s going to hold her hand and they’re going to walk down to the bridge and she’s going to kiss her there. It’s going to happen). She’s not too distracted to look up and she Adam plant and kiss on the corner of Aaron’s lips, that blinding grin on his face that he only gets when he’s with Aaron fixed firmly in place as he nuzzle his cheek. Aaron’s rolling his eyes and shouldering him but he doesn’t pull away.

He’s smiling that soft little smile that he doesn’t try to hide anymore.

“Oi, where are you off, tearaway?” Adam asks, throwing a tea towel at her.

“I’m going to ask out my girlfriend,” she says firmly.

“Get in there, mate,” Adam says, slapping his hand against hers as she turns and heads out the back door. She glances back in time to see Aaron and Adam goofing around. The only thing that’s different now compared to when they were just mates is the way Adam rubs his hand over the small of Aaron’s back and kisses him, or how Aaron strokes his hands down Adam’s arm every so often. They were best friends and now there’s something else there too. If those idiots can make it work, then maybe it doesn’t have to be complicated.

She doesn’t know if she’s in love with Gabby, but she wants to work it out.


End file.
